


What is This All For?

by ElizabethPring



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, I can't stop watching it, I just fell in love with Angel's character, I just got into the show a few days ago so bear with me lol, I'm pretty sure I'm not conflicting with any established lore?, headcannons about angels/Anthony's life, like WOW addict was an amazing music video, more with other characters coming soon, poor angel needs a hug, someone help him, tw: sexual abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethPring/pseuds/ElizabethPring
Summary: He made a grunt of refusal as he laid back down, the glass now mostly empty and placed clumsily next to its coaster. “Actually...I do have one question.”“Hm?”“Not to get all deep and shit, but...why even waste your time? On any of this? You’re the fricken princess of hell for crying out loud; I bet my ass that you have better things to do than console a prostitute through an episode.”“Well...it’s my duty to make sure everyone at my hotel is happy and well looked after. It might be hard sometimes, but if even one of you makes it into heaven…”That word made him produce a bittersweet laugh, his eyes going dark before he ultimately closed them. “Heaven? Blondie, do you know if any of that even exists?”______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	What is This All For?

“You seem to be missing a little something of mine…”

Although the sex worker retained his stage ready sultry grin, the sarcastically sweet, vicious tone of Valentino words made the corners of his mouth twitch ever so slightly. “The bitch bailed on me; what was I supposed to-”

“ **Angel** .”

There was nothing soft about his bosses’ satin gloves as one rose to caress Anthony’s cheek, only a rough reminder of what that sort of action usually led to. “Ya want me to work extra tonight; I get it.”

“You could say that, darling.”

The smile faded as fingers wrapped controllingly around his wrists, but any attempts at resisting was akin to struggling in quicksand.

He had lost count the amount of times that he simply just gave up and let it swallow him whole. 

Though, that night was different. He was in the hotel, drenched in panic induced sweat, and staring at the ceiling while he waited for the horrors of his dream to fade away. 

“Angel, you okay in there, buddy?”

He furrowed his eyebrows as his head fell to the side; it was the only way he could manage looking at the door in his tired state. “Leave me the  **fuck** alone, blondie.”

The words climbed up his dry throat, coarse and painful, especially with the harsh anger he put behind them, making him produce a sharp cough.

“But, I heard you yelling...you sure?”

He blinked in confusion, trying to remember what she was referring to... but any deep thought just produced a headache. “Ah, did I? My bad.”

Charlie paused for a long few seconds, Angel presumed to get pouty about not getting her way. “Well, if you  _ don’t  _ tell me; I’m going to assume you’re being a sexual deviant, and that is  _ not  _ allowed in my hotel. You need to open this door right now.”

He let out a humorless laugh. “Fine, princess; don’t you have a key? You own the place.”

“Yes...but not at the moment.”

“Maybe you should go get it if you want in here so badly.”

When it was silent once more, Anthony’s thoughts instead drifted back to the moments before his death. He didn’t remember it; he had been far too high to piece together any memories.

Well, there was  _ one _ thing. As he was lying there, curled up in a ball on some random bed in some random hotel room, he saw a spider crawling across the sheets, just inches away from his nose. 

It didn’t pay him any mind, it’s spindly legs carrying it up and down the folds of messy blankets like a giant effortlessly scaling mountains. 

He wasn’t sure  _ how  _ long he had watched the arachnid before he drifted off into hell, but it certainly wasn’t with him anymore. 

Though...he could definitely feel the presence of  _ something _ .

His eyes shot open as soon as he was touched; his shallow breath calmed only when it clicked who exactly was patting his head. “W-what the fuck are you doing in here?”

She pulled away with a small, but concerned frown. “I didn’t want to startle you; that seemed like the best…um…”

Not feeling adequate with her reasoning, she simply just cleared her throat and set a tall glass of water on top of a stained coaster on the nightstand. 

He glanced over, watching the ice cubes float around for a second before he looked up at Charlie. “You don’t gotta take care of me, princess. It ain’t like I’m gonna die or anything.”

“I guess that’s true, but…”

“But what?”

She pursed her lips, sucking in breath through her nose as she let her eyelids rest. Though, the action was too soft to be caused by impatience, which surprised Angel enough for him to pose his own question.

“Hell been shitty to you too, sweetheart?”

When she only had a perplexed look to offer, he continued. “Either your eyeliner is crappy, or you missed a spot while cleaning yourself up. Really gotta invest in some waterproof shit; does wonders.”

Charlie turned away, hastily rubbing the sleeve of her shirt against her cheek. “It’s nothing.”

Mustering up some energy, Angel used his second pair of arms to prop himself up so that he could grab the glass of water off of the counter. He had meant to respond, but as soon as he realized how thirsty he was, half of the glass was emptied in a matter of seconds. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Her voice had a hopeful, but weary slant to it, one that stopped Anthony from being his usual, bitchy self. “Look, I appreciate the water, but I’m really not in the mood to have a therapy session right now.”

“Then...can I get you something to eat? Or anything else?”   
  


He made a grunt of refusal as he laid back down, the glass now mostly empty and placed clumsily next to its coaster. “Actually...I do have  _ one  _ question.”

“Hm?”

“Not to get all deep and shit, but...why even waste your time? On any of this? You’re the fricken princess of hell for crying out loud; I bet my ass that you have better things to do than console a prostitute through an episode.”

“Well...it’s my duty to make sure everyone at my hotel is happy and well looked after. It might be hard sometimes, but if even one of you makes it into heaven…”

That word made him produce a bittersweet laugh, his eyes going dark before he ultimately closed them. “ _ Heaven _ ? Blondie, do you know if any of that even exists?”

“I’ve never been there, but-”

“Exactly.”

He had been planning on drifting back into sleep before she could argue back, but the restlessness of his anxiety didn’t exactly help much. Instead, he found himself trapped in darkness, too prideful to open his eyes. 

This time, his mind wandered to something much more pleasant. He was in his childhood room, sitting in front of a mirror that had been propped up on his bed. In a small box next to him, he had a pile of cheap makeup ranging from some cherry lipgloss he’d nicked from a drugstore, to some mascara he found while rummaging through his mom’s room, and a bunch of others that he couldn’t recall off of the top of his head. 

The only issue was the mirror, which would always shift around the moment he did, no matter how many blankets and pillows he set up around it, threatening to slip away if he wasn’t careful. 

In the moment, the constant rearranging of everything was infuriating, but he learned. He learned to be still, to have a steady hand, and to practice until the mirror didn’t have a reason to budge an inch. 

Of course, now it was much easier, considering he had a full on vanity and didn’t have to hide his interests from anyone. But the talent stayed, and the happiness he had felt sat in the back of his brain for when he needed something to hold onto. 

As soon as he calmed down, and his pride was replaced with antsiness, he finally opened his eyes once more.

He had expected an empty room, the space to relax with a cigarette before he ultimately wandered over to Cherri’s place to have a few more. But, instead, a wave of guilt overpowered any of his past feelings. “You really do care, don’t ya?”

Charlie jumped on the spot; she was turned away, but the bright blush that exploded across her cheeks could be seen from a mile away. “I’m sorry; I  _ swear _ I’m not one of those creeps that like to watch people sleep. I just...um…”

A laugh rolled out of his throat filled with a genuine quality that his usual staged happiness could never dream to achieve. “Princess, it’s fine. You’re worried about little ol’ me; nothing wrong with that.”

“I was just thinking...what if this  _ is  _ all for nothing? My dreams, this hotel…”

He sat up, fingers weaved together as he raised his arms into a long stretch. “I like it here, so you got that going for you.”

“Really?” Her eyes lit up with excitement, though she was quick to hide her grin behind a lax fist that she coughed into. “I mean...I’m glad you’re enjoying your stay.”

“Yeah…” He brushed off the kindness, walking past to his dresser. “If you stay any longer I’m gonna have to charge you; I got places to be.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide as Angel started casually undressing, and she bolted out the door before he had even gotten his t-shirt off. “Night!”

“Night to you too, blondie.” He muttered to himself through an amused smile. “Night to ya too."


End file.
